


An Occasion for Distraction

by Arvalee Knight (AvaWhiteRaven), AvaWhiteRaven



Series: Ezio Auditore [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Asexual Reader, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/Arvalee%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/AvaWhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself working with Ezio Auditore at the request of your mentor. Today, lucky you, is his birthday and Ezio of course can't help but remind you of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Occasion for Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> ^-^ This was just a simple one shot that I wanted to write for Ezio's birthday (But, I might continue with the story later on... I've not decided yet)

Ezio strolled towards you, cape fluttering at his side and a wide, brimming grin on his lips. He'd just left the home of a pretty, little flower and the bounce in his step told you that his time with her had involved less talking and more touching. Well, the early morning sun at his back certainly explained it as well.

You leaned back against the wall, arms folded across your chest. "Did you even bother getting what we came for? Or was your tongue too tied up for it?"

He stepped inches from you, slipping a piece of parchment from his robes and holding it cockily. "I had no trouble getting it, I assure you. I was busy, yes, but I am not at all tired if..." His brows jolted, fingertips flitting up along your arm, as his tilted head leaned forward hoveringly in anticipation.

You chuckled, snatching up the paper and waltzing down the cobblestone street towards the bridge. You spun around, walking backwards and tossing him a wink. "You may not be tired but I'm rather **bored** having to wait here all night."

"I could chase away your boredom if you like." He lifted out his arms, hips swaying dramatically, drawing your attention. "Come, how much longer must you tease me?"

You turned to focus on your walk through the city streets. "You must work **harder** , Ezio."

He moaned, catching the innuendo easily.

"I am not a mere flower swayed by your charms."

"The most beautiful of flowers, mia cara." Ezio quickened his pace, jogging to your side and stepping before you in hopes to have your attention on him once more.

You laughed, having heard him say such sweet things to the lady from last night. "Your words ring hollow when they've been spoken to so many others. How many women can be the **most** beautiful?"

"Ah, those women are only a means to an end." He tilted his chin away, peering at you through his dark lashes, dark amber eyes smoldering. "You, however, are far more... worthy of the title." He couldn't help but stroke fingers down your arm, sending goosebumps across your skin, leaning ever so slightly forward for a kiss.

He was a flirt, all smiles and sweetness, and he charmed every woman he desired with the smallest of loving gestures. You admitted that even you found him alluring, admiring the way he could sweep a woman off of her feet until she was breathless and blushing. But alluring or not, you weren't so easily swayed by Ezio and this alone frustrated him. Or perhaps, your lack of interest flared a competitive ego out of him.

It wasn't that you weren't interested in Ezio. You mostly definitely found him appealing. Your lack of submission came from your lack of desire to see him in bed, your interest in sex fairly nonexistent. In fact, you considered it a waste of time. Explaining that to the sex-driven Ezio would have been difficult at best... And perhaps a part of you enjoyed the flirtatious game, eager to make it last as long as possible.

You spoke softly, words brushing across his lips. "Why would I want to kiss you? So that I might taste her on your mouth?" You sashayed past him, continuing your way through the city.

"Awe, mia bella, you dislike me with other women. You are jealous, admit it. If you wish, I shall abstain from any other. I shall sleep with no one from this moment onward."

You looked over your shoulder at him, stopped and turned around when you saw that he was still standing in place waiting. "Abstain from women? A great challenge for the mighty Ezio, indeed. I give you a week before you gave in to some young, pretty thing."

He stepped forward, hips swaying beneath the large, encompassing belt. "I could manage it for you, mia bella, for as long as needed."

"For as long as needed?" You chuckled, continuing your way back towards home. "You mean until you've had your night with me and are ready to move on."

He gasped, pressing a hand against his heart. "I am so wounded. You would think so lowly of me?"

You weakly shook your head, smile still curled onto your lips. "Ezio, we have work to do. La Volpe is waiting for us while you... meander about."

"Come now, we have no need to rush. There is plenty of time for us to enjoy ourselves..." He was at your side again, a feather soft hand fitting into the curve of your lower back.

"You always say that." This wasn't your first mission with Ezio and it certainly wouldn't be your last. La Volpe trusted him and you in turn trusted him. And maybe a large part of you even enjoyed him. "Focus, Ezio."

"This is my birthday," he reminded, almost whining in that deep, sultry voice of his. "Instead of enjoying it, we are out running around in search of **silly paperwork**."

You rolled your eyes, slipping down an alleyway and into another. "Did you even read the 'silly paperwork'?"

Ezio groaned, "Yes, yes."

You gave a cheery hum, delighting in the chance to annoy him because it had been sealed with wax. "Ah, so then you know that this 'silly paperwork' has information dealing with the merchant quarter. But you are right. Who needs merchants? We have no need to buy lavish and 'silly' things. Shall we get rid of the tailors and weavers? Who needs clothes anyway."

"Why must you always **tease** me?" He lifted up his chin, smirk playing out on his lips as he let his eyes roam your figure.

You waved the parchment a little. "Strange how it has an unbroken seal on it..."

Before Ezio could make any retort you both entered into the large courtyard outside of the safehouse. La Volpe was waiting patiently, a smile brimming on his face, the rest of Ezio's comrades standing with him. They lifted their glasses of wine, shouting, "Surprise!"

You chuckled into your hand, peering over at Ezio's shocked excitement.

La Volpe walked over, hands grasped behind his back. "I imagine my lady friend kept you... busy while we prepared."

You couldn't help but blurt, "She certainly did. Just as you suspected." You lifted the sealed letter and handed it over to him, watching as Ezio processed the conversation.

Ezio, lifting a hand to his chin, muttered, "You mean to tell me that she was a distraction? That this was the plan?"

La Volpe, who had been reading, lifted his eyes from the paperwork and folded it shut. "We needed her information and you needed to be distracted... Was she not pleasing to the eye?"

"Leonardo," you greeted, cheerful to see the brilliant young man.

"Buongiorno." Leonardo had the largest of smiles and the sweetest of hearts, giving a slight bow of his head. "Ezio, my friend, please join us all for the party. Many of us have brought gifts." He waved out an arm over towards the crowd, Ezio's mother and sister calmly making their way over.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Ezio flicked you a quick wink before following the artist towards the gathering of people. "Where's the wine? Surely someone brought some!"

You rose a brow at your mentor. "The information?"

"For another time." He spun around, his cape flowing in the motion. "Let us enjoy the occasion, Il Corvo. Ezio certainly would not allow us to forget of its arrival."

"It would be a nice break from the usual hunting." You walked with him, watching as Ezio eagerly basked in the attention of friends and family.

Ezio beamed, arms thrown outwards, as giddy as child. "Come, both of you! Always so slow to enjoy celebrations!"

You rose a challenging brow at him. "Someone must be sober. You might do something reckless like at the last party."

"I was merely enjoying myself." Ezio handed over a glass of wine to La Volpe.

Your mentor lifted the glass, looking out over the gathering of people. "To Ezio."

You grinned, eyes on the flirtatious man. "To Ezio."


End file.
